


A Most Proper Lady

by xwannaflyx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Hashirama as his adorable hot mess self, Meet-Cute, Tobirama as a long suffering brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwannaflyx/pseuds/xwannaflyx
Summary: Mito didn't like to think that she had fallen in love. That sounded disgraceful and unwieldy and she was never either of those things. However, she would admit that she saw Hashirama out the window and immediately decided that she was going to spend the rest of this life with him. (He wouldn't figure that out until later but that was okay. He was really quite pretty.)





	A Most Proper Lady

Mito didn’t like to think that she had fallen in love. She didn’t do anything near as disgraceful as that. She might have gracefully descended into love but fallen sounded so very final. It just so happened that she looked up from an absolutely fascinating treatise on sealing theory when there had been a large, entirely unwieldy splash. Looking up and through her windows, Mito spied a rather lanky boy in the pond. She was about to look away again when he began to laugh, tossing back long brown hair to show even white teeth and a clear glowing smile.

Oh. She allowed herself to be distracted from the treatise for another five minutes to watch him laugh and clap a small white haired boy on the back in congratulations.  _ Oh _ .

The next day, Mito actually went to dinner with her family without lugging a large scroll behind her. Ignoring the rather surprised expressions on her parent’s faces, Mito slowly scanned the table for the unfamiliar guests until a shock of white hair caught her eye. Beside the shock of white hair, the laughing, glowing brown haired boy sat. She cocked her head to the side, absentmindedly smiling at the person attempting to talk to her. While that haircut was regrettable, she was firmly decided.

-x-

A couple weeks of planning later, Mito chose a shaded spot under some trees in her garden to read her scroll. This one wasn’t as fascinating and was almost elementary in its discussion but she hadn’t really planned on being absorbed in her reading anyway. Settling herself against the trunk, she unrolled the scroll and kept a sly look out into the garden and pond.

A couple hours later, when she was starting to regret the choice of scroll, her patience was rewarded with enthusiastic shouting. “TOBI! YOU’RE SO MEAN!”

She peeked from behind the scroll the see the earlier brown haired boy sulking and the white haired boy scowling into the sky in annoyance. “Brother,” this “Tobi” started, icily calm.

“I just wanted to—” he began to whine.

“Brother, you are the Clan Heir,” the younger boy growled. “You can’t  _ whine in the Uzumaki Compound _ .” The brown hair boy sniffled, sulking swiftly descending into gloomy misery.

Mito considered the two boys for a long while before turning back to her reading. It was a shame she hadn’t found out their names. It also seemed that she would probably agree with this Tobi more than her favored one. It was a shame the brown haired boy was cuter.

-x-

Mito began, well, she wouldn’t call it a pattern. To call something a pattern would be entirely undignified and might make her appear desperate. She merely chose nicer, sunnier days to read under the trees rather than in her room. And if it so happened that on those days the two boys like to play in the pond, well, it was all the more positive.

Deciding that she had appeared casual enough, Mito chose that day to walk around the pond. While the two played, she casually stepped a little closer to the pond and allowed herself to be seen by the two boys. “Hi! Do you want to join us?” the brown haired boy called out enthusiastically. “I’m Hashirama, this is Tobi!”

Tobi actually buried his face in his hands. “Brother,” he groaned. “We’ve been  _ over _ this.” Hashirama looked between Mito and his brother for several moments. “This is  _ Mito Uzumaki _ ,” Tobi added, giving his brother rather significantly raised eyebrows. 

 

“Oh!” Hashirama scrambled up and began walking to the shore. “Hi! I’m Hashirama Senju!” he greeted cheerfully, reaching out a hand as he tried to scramble out of the pond. As he almost was about to succeed, a damp patch on a rock failed him. For a suspended horrified moment, Hashirama hung in the air, his arms pinwheeling. Tobi let out a screech of outrage. Mito took a measured, dignified step back. Hashirama hit the pond with a great big splash. 

 

“Brother!” Tobi yelled, sounding amix of concerned and pissed. “Oh god, Lady Mito, I’m so sorry about that,” he scrambled, bowing. One hand plunged back into the water and dragged his bedraggled brother out by the collar. 

 

“Oh no your robes!” Hashirama exclaimed, soaked hands reaching for Mito’s soaked robes. 

 

Mito took another measured step back. Looking Hashirama in the eye, she flicked her robes. With a soft crackle of chakra, the water slid out of her robes and puddled on the floor. She let out a measured breath, glad that the experimental seals that she had painstakingly sewn into the lining of her robes had worked. “It’s not a problem.”

 

Hashirama looked a strange mix of befuddled and awestruck. “Uhhhh...” he said, blinking rapidly. “Woah.”

 

Tobirama let out another despairing noise and buried his face in his hands again. 

 

With a soft flutter of cloth, Mito turned around and returned to the house. She made sure to flick her robes in a way that made them flap rather dramatically as she walked. 

 

-x-

 

“I need you to casually chaperone so that it doesn’t look suspicious.” Mito’s older cousin, Hiroki, slowly looked down at his usually calm, entirely contained little cousin. Mito’s eyes were gleaming the same way as when she had finally figured out how safely seal live human bodies inside scrolls. She had then immediately tested it out on a not particularly favored member of the family. The sealing was impressive enough that people couldn’t really think of what to say. “Casually. So that it’s proper but not so much that it looks like it would be a problem,” she added. She began to pace, each precise turn accompanied by a dramatic flap of her robe. “I need him to be interested and his little brother isn’t an appropriate chaperone if I want it to look right.” She whipped around facing Hiroki, “That’s where you come in.”

 

“Can I say no?” Hiroki asked cautiously, rather irrationally wishing that his weapons pouch was closer. It wasn’t like she couldn’t immobilize him before he’d do anything but it was the comforting weight of it. Curiosity overtook his survival instinct. “Who?”

 

“I’m going to marry Hashirama,” Mito announced, drawing straight. “I need your help to make it look okay.”

 

Hiroki had the sudden, retroactive wish that he had stayed in bed all day instead of getting up early to train. 

 

-x-

 

“Just… just pretend you got assigned to watch me” Mito whispered, settling against her new favorite tree. 

 

Hiroki resisted the urge to whine like a child and straightened. “Yes Lady Mito.” 

 

Mito threw him a rather sharp glance and was clearly about to tell him about the many ways he was breaking etiquette when, “Lady Mito!” She didn't flinch but Hiroki saw her eyes widen slightly. “Er Lady Uzumaki?”

 

Mito lifted her chin the tiniest imperial bit. “Lord Senju,” she greeted inclining her head. “Good afternoon.” She rose gracefully to her feet. Hashirama gaped at her clearly having forgotten what he was about to say. Hiroki felt a flash of pity for him. 

 

“Brother!” Tobi hissed elbowing his brother hard on the ribs. 

 

“Bah! Tobirama!” Hashirama squeaked flailing slightly. He scratched the back of his head. Reaching out a hand (Hiroki twitched his toward his weapons) he breathed out slowly. Hashirama frowned in concentration as Mito felt a tendril of chakra weave its way out of Hashirama's hand, a lovely red rose bloomed out of his palm. “Uh for you,” he stammered, “for getting your robes wet.”

 

Hiroki actually managed to get a hand around the handle of his kinai before Mito discreetly stomped on his foot. “It was no problem.” She picked the rose out of his hand delicately, a gentle brush of fingertips against palm. 

 

“You’re really pretty,” Hashirama blurted out. As Hiroki and Tobirama stared at him incredulously, he turned bright red, tripped over the edge of his robe, went sprawling, shot back up and took off in a dash. 

 

Tobirama’s sigh was one of a long suffering embarrassed brother. “I should make sure he doesn't commit ritualistic suicide out of embarrassment,” he said, sketching a bow at the Uzumakis. He half turned then stopped, lips pursed. “Lady Mito,” he began. 

 

Mito hummed softly in response, a light upturning of the corners of her lips the only clue to her real feelings. 

 

“He's going to things like,” Tobirama wiggled his fingers vaguely in the air then simply pointed at the freshly overturned dirt, “ _ that _ a lot. If you want him to catch a hint you're going to have to actually tell him.”

 

Mito straightened, her cheeks a little redder. “I don't know what you mean,” she said rather frostily. She turned around and walked away towards the house. Hiroki let out a long suffering sigh and trailed after her. 

 

Tobirama huffed and wondered if he should let his father know that humiliation to the Senju line via lovelorn idiocy was imminent. Hashirama could deal with the fallout. 

 


End file.
